Ignika Hiding
Ignika Hiding is a story that tells of the young matoran Makao as he helps in rescuing the kanohi Ignika from the clutches of the evil Makuta. Chapter 1 Zepaweed . This plant was called Zepaweed. For the millionth time Makao wondered why he'd remained hear after The Great Northern Continent Migration. All of his freinds had left for other lands, mostly Metru Nui. And still he'd remained hear, living on a hill overlooking a great canyon. Lost in his lonely thoughts, Makao didn't notice a gold mask-like thing tumbling down the mountain until it was right at his feet. Chapter 2 Makao whirled around to see the Makuta of the Northern Continent gliding into the canyon with a blue figure in tow. Makao made a sort of panicked bow. "Little matoran," rumbled Mutran. "That mask is the property of the Brotherhood of Makuta, give it to me and you're life will go on as if nothing had ever happened." Makao hesitated, both the Makuta and the Toa were his protectors, but he had had Mutran as a protector for longer than any toa had. The toa of water spoke up. "Don't listen to him matoran, he's evil, did you ever think any of those matoran left on there own free will? Go! Protect the mask!" Mutran lifted her high in the air and slammed her into the ground, making a deep crater. Makao made his decision in an instant, if the Toa was not a traitor, then she was telling the truth."For Mata Nui!" he snapped out a Vortex Axe and hooked it onto the mask then took off on his Shoulder-Mounted Jetpacks. Chapter Makao had never been so high up and now he could see why he had'nt. There seemed to be a layer of gas around the continent and his jets were beginning to fail. Making a note of all the possible consequences that could happen Makao let out a few dozen clicks and whistles and moments later an Dragon like thing was flying up to save him. Grabbing hold of the feathery neck Makao flew to his hut on top of the hill. Mutran wondered if Helryx was dead. She was paralysed at least but he doubted she was dead. One thing was certain. The only thing standing in the way of him and the Ignika was one foolish Ve-Matoran. Makao felt the wind shoving his mask tightly onto his face. The dragon was flying faster than even he had in all his life as a Matoran. But now he no longer felt like a matoran, in fact, he felt stronger and more endurent than he ever had. He glanced at the Ignika. The whole thing, especially the eyeholes were glowing brightly. And now golden energy began to lick his armour and he felt himself growing in power. Mutran squinted at the bright light in the distance and stretched his wings, then flew towards it. A tornado of energy was now sorounding the helpless matoran as he slowly grew into a toa. Then the energy exploded, every single atom of electrical energy blowing up and spraying all over the place. Chapter 3 Now toa Makao stood still and waited for the Ignika to fall into his hands. It did not. It simply turned and blasted up towards the hill where Makao's Hut resided. "Oh for-!" a bolt of lightning hit the back of Makao's head and he fell. This was not the only thing he had to worry about, the energy from Makao's mutation had set fire to the sorrounding plantlife. Mutran looked around at the golden fire spreading over the normally quiet valley. He had to get out of here before the local Matoran population standing in the fire, before his true purpose was revealed. He unfolded his wings and had only rose two metres into the air when a great gush of water flowed down the valley and regulated the fire. The water seemed to hover half a metre above Makao. The Ignika was glowing extra brightly and a bubble was keeping the water from drowning the new Toa. Then the water subsided and Helryx stood over him while maintaining Mutran in a bubble of water. 'Come with me,' she said holding out her hand. Category:Stories